Home for the Holidays
by MelSMarsh
Summary: Holiday Reunion in Luxembourg. Set 10 years after the series ended. This was my entry for velvetnight's 12 Drabbles of Christmas. But they all sort of follow each other so in my mind it is one story.


Title: Home for the Holidays  
Rating: R for one sex scene at the end  
Words: 3218  
Pairing: Lucard/Sophie, Chris/Sophie  
Summary: Holiday Reunion in Luxembourg

Notes: Set sometime in the early 21st century. The following stories were written for "The 12 drabbles of Christmas" while most can be read independently of each other without much difficulty, they were meant to occur over the same 1.5-month period so they are grouped in one story. For those curious, here are the themes and what days they were…

Auld Lang Syne - December 31 11:55 pm  
Baby It's Cold Outside - December 12 5:30 pm  
Blue Christmas – December 19 11:30 am  
Candy Canes - December 12 8:30 pm  
Christmas Trees – December 25 4:15 pm  
Home For Christmas - December 1 3:43 pm  
Midnight clear - December 13 12:30 am  
Mistletoe - December 29 10:34 am  
Santa Claus – December 6 2:10 pm  
Stocking Stuffer – December 21 3:45 pm  
Winter Rose - December 28 11:48 am  
Winter Wonderland - December 18 3:15 pm

------------

November 15 3:43 pm

Gustav could hear the old phone ringing while he struggled with the front door. It always seemed that people only called at the worst possible time, such as when Gustav was trying to carry in the grocery bag which held the eggs. Times were so much easier when he had help bringing in the groceries although he had to shop more frequently to fill the bellies of his three young charges.

The phone rang a dozen times before he was able to open the door and he heard his familiar answering machine pick up.

"Hi Uncle Gustav. Every year you say you'll update your message but you nev--" the male voice said before it was cut off by Gustav picking up the phone with his remaining free hand.

"Hello Max," he said easily recognizing Max's deeper voice, "Sorry, I was just coming in from groceries."

"It's okay Uncle Gustav. I wanted to let you know that Chris and I were thinking of coming over for part of our winter break. Mom will be in France for most of December and it is boring if I just have to spend it with Chris."

"Max, I would love for you both to come over. I haven't heard from Sophie as of yet, but she normally comes home for Christmas so it is only a manner of time before I hear from her. It will be just like old times. I hope Eileen can spend some time with us as well although you know how busy she is."

"Sounds great Uncle Gustav! I hope we can see Mom too, but probably not. She can get her gifts when she gets home. I'm going to tell Chris now to book the tickets and we'll let you know when we are coming in. Ok?"

"Ok, Max. Send my love to Eileen and hello to Chris. It will be great to see you again."

"Bye Uncle Gustav!"

"Bye Max," he said carefully placing the phone back on the hook. Smiling, he went into the kitchen and finally began to put away the groceries.

---

December 6 2:10 pm

Sophie watched as the children stood in line to have their photos take with Saint Nicholas and his donkey, a common sight in Luxembourg this time of year. Sophie had seen many versions of St Nicholas in her journeys across Europe and across the world, but still this gentle figure of Luxembourg Christmas was her favour. He did not have demons following him around threatening the children with bad behaviour like in other European countries, nor was he commercialised like in America. He was just a gentle gift-giving fellow.

Although Sophie was too old to believe in St. Nicholas, she still enjoyed watching the children enjoy their youth and their belief that St. Nicholas came over the past few nights to fill their clean shoes with small gifts. Gustav enjoyed following some of the old customs, making Sophie, although now an adult, continue to do this. Sophie enjoyed the traditions as well and looked forward to the time when she would be able to perform these traditions with her own children, if she had any. If she didn't, well, she could always enjoy watching the neighbourhood children.

More gifts would be given when the boys were here, with or without St. Nicholas' presence.

---

December 12 5:30 pm

"Welcome to L'Aeroport de Luxembourg - Findel" Sophie read as Uncle Gustav parked in the parking spot.

"When does the plane come in?" Sophie asked.

"5:30, but their London flight was reported as delayed for snow, plus they were worried about the weather here."

She looked at the small airport sign giving up to date temperatures at Findel as well as a dozen other European cities. The local temperature was a chilly –5 degrees C, while London was a few degrees warmer. Suddenly, Sophie was glad she wrapped herself in her warm faux fur coat and was even happier that she arrived a few days earlier when it was warmer.

After what seemed like several hours, but was only about fifteen minutes later, the 5:30 flight from London arrived and Sophie and Gustav watched as the airplane landed and the boys exited complete in what seemed to be never ending layers of clothing to keep warm.

"Hey Sophie! Uncle Gustav!" shouted Max. He may have gotten older, but he still retained much of his youthful energy or perhaps it was because he tricked Chris into carrying his bags again.

"Let's go home and we can catch up there. No sense in talking where it is cold," Uncle Gustav said, "I can stir up the fire again. We put it out before we left."

Before he could finish, the younger cohort was most of the way to the car looking forward to warming up in front of the fire.

---

December 12 8:30 pm

"Who's ready for some hot cocoa?"

"I think we all are, Uncle Gustav," replied Sophie as Gustav entered with a large tray with four mugs of hot chocolate, complete with a red and white peppermint stick sticking out of each mug.

"What's with the candy cane?" asked Chris taking one of the mugs then handing another to Sophie who was sitting at his side.

"Some of us like some mint in our chocolate," Sophie said smiling softly as she stirred her cocoa with the candy.

"You could just use a spoon."

"It wouldn't have the same flavour as a candy cane."

"What's wrong Chris, don't like candy canes?" Max said interrupting the two and stealing Chris's candy cane.

"Hey!"

"You didn't want it."

"No, I asked what was up with it. Not that I didn't want it." Chris said.

"Fine." Max said sulking and gave Chris back the candy cane.

"Max, there are more in the cupboard if you want them." Gustav said as he enjoyed his chocolate. Some things never changed and the brotherly fights were one thing that would never change. Even he and Wilhelm still fought like this, but usually over schnitzel and not candy canes. Ah it was nice to have the boys back again.

---

December 13 12:30 am

Although it was still cold, too cold to snow in fact, the sky was beautifully clear in part because of the low humidity and cold temperatures. If Sophie had a telescope, this would be the time she would bring it out. Instead, she went outside and watched the night sky, just far enough away from the house that she wouldn't be blinded if one of the boys turned on a light.

As she was watching the sky, she heard a few noises behind her. She knew who it was, although the person in question did not have to make any noise at all besides the sound that tended to accompany his teleporting abilities.

"Good evening, Alexander," she said as she turned to face him. Alexander was cloaked in his usual cape and appeared to have just come back from hunting as his face was ruddy.

"Sophie. Enjoying the night sky?"

"Of course. This is the perfect night for sky watching."

"It would be even more beautiful if you had my eyes," he said drawing close, "the sky is alive with more stars than you can see."

"I know. Soon, Alexander," she said as the two continued to watch the sky. Alexander knew she would one day soon be his.

---

December 18 3:15 pm

Although it had been cold for the past several days, it had not snowed leaving the residents of the Helsing home long desperate for the white blanket which would normally cover everything in sight.

Chris fantasized about what he would do if it snowed. Perhaps Sophie would go on a sleigh ride with him? Cuddled up close with her on a bed of hay. She would look so beautiful with snowflakes in her beautiful curly hair. Perhaps she would even indulge him in a kiss or two.

Or perhaps, they would not go on sleigh ride, but instead he could sing her a love song while they build themselves a snowman. At the end of the song, he could try to steal another kiss while the birds continue to sing their song.

How nice it would be to be with Sophie again. Filled with the love that filled him in his youth, perhaps the love would be returned as it was once upon a time. What a wonderful winter it would be.

He gathered up his courage to ask Sophie if she would go out with him in order to rekindle what they had once. "Chris, I love what we had, but I have someone else," she replied destroying Chris's fantasies. Luckily, he didn't know his competition for Sophie's immortal love truly was immortal.

---

December 19 11:30 am

Chris didn't want morning to come. That would mean he would have to face Sophie again. He didn't take her previous rejection well and wanted to spend some time alone wondering what went wrong and who her new love interest was.

Although morning eventually came and went, Chris barely moved from his bed except to sit up and play "Blue Christmas", the Elvis Pressley version, over and over again.

During the twentieth or perhaps the thirtieth time, there was a knock on the door.

"Chris?," Uncle Gustav asked, "You've been playing that tune over and over again. As much as I enjoy listening to The King, you will do no good sitting here and playing. I know Sophie may have hurt you, but you have to understand that you never see her much since you both went on your separate ways. It's hard to have a relationship with someone you rarely see. She'll always be your friend though she might not be your girlfriend."

"Yea, I know," he said as he continued to play.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel? Or write an original song about it. Any more of this song and I will hear it in my sleep." Gustav said wondering if that was such a good idea after the "Love is like a factory" incident many years ago.

"I'll think about it," Chris said. He knew he couldn't do that. After all what would Sophie think?

---

December 21 3:45 pm

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you boys on Christmas day, but this is the only day that I have available. I fly out again tomorrow morning," Eileen said.

"It's ok, Mom," said Max, "We understand."

"I did buy something for everybody's stockings as well as a few gifts. I know Uncle Gustav and Sophie waited to exchange gifts until we were all together."

"Waited?" Max asked, not realising the Luxembourg tradition of exchanging gifts earlier in the month.

"Yes, Max. Around December 6th I believe is the traditional day of gift giving."

"Very good Eileen! You remembered! St Nicholas came here December 5th and filled our shoes with candy. He left some for you too," said Gustav.

"I hope they were clean shoes," Max said wrinkling his nose.

"Don't worry about it, Max. Many of us now use ceremonial shoes. Often wooden ones, like the Dutch. You don't wear your Christmas stockings do you?"

"Well no, but its still gross."

"Be nice Max. Gustav, why don't we exchange gifts after dinner?"

"That sounds splendid Eileen. I will go inform the rest of the children to get their 'stockings' ready for St. Nicholas," Gustav said wandering off. He hoped everyone would enjoy what he bought them. After all, who doesn't like chocolate?

---

December 25 4:15 pm

A dozen decorated evergreens sat in a line in preparation for the Christmas tree auction. As expected, many of the local business and churches and such decorated trees with the proceeds going to charity. One stood out, not because it was the flashiest, or the most colourful, but because of something though no one could put their finger on exactly what it was, but it was very different. Things seemed to be a little bit greener than usual. Eventually, that tree came up for auction.

"And now our next entry, lovingly decorated by the interns at Lucard Industries, stands at just over 1.8 metres tall. The tree is noted for the relative lack of religious icons, although it is still uniquely beautiful. The silent bidding will start at 50 euro and will continue for the following two hours."

Alexander sat quietly with a bit of a smirk. He knew he would win, thanks to an unlimited proxy bid that he placed. Anyone who bid on his tree, he would bid 10 euro more. Although he could have just given the money to charity himself, by bidding on his own tree he would assure a favourable article in the paper. Any publicity is good publicity.

---

December 28 11:48 am

The door bell rang and when Max answered it, he came face to face with a young delivery holding a flower and a card.

"Is Miss Metternich available? I have a delivery for her," the delivery man asked.

"Yes she is. Hold on. Sophie! You have a delivery," Max shouted. In all his years, he still has not yet learned yelling for someone is not the best possible way to gain their attention.

"I'll be there in one minute," she said still fixing her hair. She'd been at this an hour and her hair still wasn't doing what she wanted it to do. She gave up. This would have to be close enough. Oh well, the boys have seen worse, she thought as she went down the stairs.

"Hello."

"Miss Metternich?"

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you. Please sign here," he said as he handed her the most perfect winter rose and a small white card as well as a small clipboard. Sophie signed and handed the clipboard back to him, "Thank you."

"Thank you too!" Sophie said as she smelled the flower and smiled.

"What does the card say Sophie?" Max asked.

Sophie read the card quickly. She knew who it was from, luckily he wrote the card in French making it difficult for Max to read.

"This is from one of my former admirers. I've been asked to go to an after hours party at the Luxembourg Opera House for New Years Eve," she partially lied to Max. Surely he didn't have to know that she was invited to a party, but it is a private party not at the Opera House and she was the only invited guest.

--

December 29 10:34 am

Although she knew Alexander's phone number, she knew better than to call as between Uncle Gustav and the boys, no one would give her any peace long enough to accept Alexander's New Year's invitation by phone.

Instead, Sophie decided to accept in person. While making the excuse of wanting to see some of her old friends, she had the perfect opportunity to go to Lucard Industries and accept in person.

She went into the familiar building where she was surprised to be greeted by a security officer. In the past, she had always been able to walk straight back to the elevator, but not today.

"May I help you?" asked the burly security guard.

"Yes, I need to see Alexander Lucard," she replied

"Is he expecting you?"

"I hope he is. I received an invitation from him yesterday and I figured I would stop by with my response."

"Can I see some ID please?" he asked although it was clear Sophie was already looking for it.

She said handed him both her ID and the card which the young delivery boy brought to the Helsing home the day before.

"Very good, please sign this visitor's log and you are free to go to the elevator. It's down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you," she said and she continued on her way to the elevator and up to floor which held the vampire's office.

The elevator's doors opened and Sophie went to Greta's desk.

"Miss Metternich? Come in. Mr. Lucard told me that you might be stopping by. I hope the security officer didn't give you much trouble?," Greta said, "Mr. Helsing made a new attempt on Mr. Lucard's life hence some additional security measures."

"No they didn't give me much trouble at all," Sophie said, but was curious as to which Mr. Helsing Greta referred to, either Uncle Gustav or Klaus, but decided it didn't matter.

"Mr. Lucard? Miss Metternich is here to see you," she said on the intercom.

It seemed like only a few seconds before Alexander was at his door beckoning her in.

His office looked as it usually did. There was no real reason for Alexander to deck out for holidays that celebrated births of religious figures, nor for those that celebrated the end of one year and the birth of a new.

"Ah, Sophie. It is good to see you. I assume you received my invitation?"

"Yes, I came to give you my answer. I didn't want to call with the boys around, so I wanted to accept in person."

"I thought as much. I am glad you can make it. I will send a hired car for you at 6:30 sharp. Unfortunately, I have a meeting in just a few minutes. I was hoping that you could indulge an old vampire in a kiss before you go?"

"Why Alexander, I would be delighted, but I don't see any mistletoe," Sophie said coyly.

"Well it just so happens I have some right here," he said as he pulled a patch of green from some hidden pocket and leaned close, "I always keep one just for emergencies."

While they kissed under that patch of green, the world seemed to fade away.

---

December 31 11:55 pm

Two dozen lit candles cast dancing shadows against the bedroom walls while the two naked bodies seemed to pay little attention to the shadow dance. They were too involved in their own dance going on under the covers. The sounds of gasps and panting floated upwards from under the covers like flames reaching towards the bedroom ceiling and the sky beyond it.

Suddenly, the tall blond body paused and cocked his head, listening to something outside the walls of the castle. "What is it Alex?" said the short brunette female noticing her partner's sudden distraction while still in the middle of copulation.

"Listen to the peasants outside," he instructed Sophie.

"I don't hear anything," she said, straining to hear.

"Try again."

Concentrating and perhaps being boosted a little by Alexander's telepathy, Sophie could just barely made out the very faint traditional Scottish tune so common to hear amongst the English-speaking world at this time of year. It started to fall silent as many in the town forget the words after the first verse.

"So, it is midnight," Sophie smiled.

"There is an old wives' tale which states what you are doing on the stroke of midnight on New Years is what you will be doing for the rest of the year."

"And we were…"

"Yes" Alexander said, cutting her off.

"Well I am hardly one to argue with old wives," Sophie said pulling Alexander close, "Lets make this year a year to remember."


End file.
